


"Remus just stop it!"

by Alex_Barnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sirius Black, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Remus Lupin has Self-Esteem Issues, Short One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Barnes/pseuds/Alex_Barnes
Summary: Sirius is tired of his friend always talking himself down, one day it just gets too much and he decides to have a frustrated talk with Remus. Until he finds himself unable to stop staring at his friends lips.This is just a short oneshot, the idea is from a prompt list and my bf picked the prompt and ship
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 21





	"Remus just stop it!"

“God Remus I’m so sick of it!” Sirius yelled, shoving his hair out of his face, taking a deep breath. One too many self-deprecating comments had slipped from Remus’s lips as him and Sirius had walked back from class. Sirius grabbed Remus’s arm, tugging him away into an empty classroom.

He nudged the door shut behind them and pinned Remus to the wall. Before he could say anything Sirius cut him off, “Remus listen to me. You are amazing. I’m so tired of you being the only one who doesn’t see how great you are!”  
Remus’s jaw slacked slightly and he looked at him, his copper eyes locked with Sirius’s briefly, his eyes shining slightly in the thin slit of light creeping through a crack in the blinds in the classroom. “..ok.” Remus said softly, staring at Sirius.  
“I mean, you’re so smart Remus, you’re so kind, you definitely don’t look bad, anyone would be lucky to date you and I’m done letting you be the only person who doesn’t see it! I mean come on!” he looked at him, a small sigh escaping as he looked at Remus.  
Remus had gotten taller over the break-they’d only been back for a few weeks-and Sirius still wasn’t used to it. He’d gained a couple new scars too. Sirius’s eyes scanned his face, starting at his copper eyes, looking at the freckles dotted over his slightly flushed cheeks, following the pale scar, starting under his right eye and stretching over the bridge of his nose, finishing just under his left eye, before his gaze dropped to Remus’s lips.  
He bit his lip before continuing, unable to tear his eyes from Remus’s lips, “Moony you’re perfect, you’re incredible, you need to start noticing it. I hate it every time you murmur that you're so stupid after you've made a mistake on something or whenever James swoons over Lily you murmur that you wish someone would look at you like that and then you say that it'll never happen and dammit Remus! People do look at you like that, and we all care about you and you are amazing and you need to see that please Remus!" He managed to find Remus's eyes again, "Ok?" He swallowed quietly.

"Ok," Remus said softly and Sirius loosened his grip on him so he wasn't being pushed hard into the wall.

Sirius's gaze fell to Remus's lips again, he couldn't help it, his heart racing in his chest. Remus moved to take Sirius's hands gently, "Hey Pads, how come you won't look me in the eyes now?" His lips turning up into a smile, "You ok?"  
"I-uh-yeah." The smooth-talking, leather jacket wearing Sirius Black was blushing. Remus squeezed his hands gently and Sirius blushed more. He pulled his hands away and stumbled back, nervous, "I gotta go I have uh homework?" He rushed from the room, leaving Remus confused.

Sirius bolted to the bathroom and shut himself in a stall, in gay distress. He would've kissed Remus. He would've fucked up his friendship with his best friend-don't tell James-and kissed him. He pulled his knees to his chest, hiding his feet from under the stall door and putting his face in his hands. He would've kissed Remus. Remus his best friend. Remus who lay with him in the night if he woke up from a nightmare and played with his hair until he felt safe enough to sleep again. Remus who he skipped class for a minimum of once a month to keep an eye on him and make sure he's alright. Remus who saved him a seat at breakfast every time he was late and saved him some food because the Gryffindor table can be barbarians, especially on quidditch days and "You have to eat something Sirius." Remus who cheered him on at every quidditch game and sat reading and waiting for him at every quidditch practice, shaking his head whenever it's mentioned, saying something along the lines of “Whatever, don’t let it go to your head.” and walking back to the dorms with his arm around Sirius’s shoulders while the other marauders would talk him through whatever prank he’d have to bail them out of next.

He could’ve obliterated their friendship. What if he’d done it and Remus didn’t talk to him anymore? What if he’d done it and Remus had asked to switch dorms? Or told James and the other marauders and none of them spoke to him anymore? Or told everyone and they took the piss out of him? Or-no.  
No. Remus wasn’t like that. Remus wouldn’t spread stuff around like that. Maybe if it’d happened he would’ve possibly stopped talking to him, but he wouldn’t spread it about.

Two soft knocks echoed on the wooden stall door, “Pads?” Remus had found him. He’d figured Sirius wasn’t in any rush to do homework, especially when usually he asks Remus’ help on it, “Pads what’s up? Why’d you leave?”  
Sirius curled up a little, “I’m fine Re, really, just give me a sec.” He ripped off some toilet paper and flushed the toilet to sell the illusion, leaving the stall and washing his hands. He turned back around to face him and bumped into him, “Merlin Remus! Don’t stand so close to me you’ll give me a heart attack.” His face went slightly pink and he rubbed his face, shaking his head.  
“Pads what’s up? Remus said softly.  
Sirius looked up at him quietly. A million thoughts rushed through his head. He shouldn’t do this, so much could go wrong, he shouldn’t do this, Remus would hate him.  
Sirius stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Remus’s, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around his neck gently. Remus hesitated, letting out a small surprised squeak and Sirius stepped back, saying fearfully, “Remus I am so sorry. Please don’t hate me I just-”

Remus leaned in and kissed him softly, interrupting him, wrapping his arms around his waist gently and Sirius kissed back, his eyes falling shut again. He should’ve done this so much sooner. It felt incredible, Remus tasted of tea and chocolate. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’s neck gently and smiled into the kiss, this was perfect.


End file.
